1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material for masking surfaces preparatory to painting or application of other coatings.
More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in coiled sheet material especially adapted for use in connection with masking apparatus of the type for dispensing tape and sheet material.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns sheet material capable of masking a surface of greater width than the width of the roll of coiled material.
2. The Prior Art
Apparatus for dispensing tape and paper for the purpose of masking a surface preparatory the application of paint or other treatments are well known. In general, the devices are commercially available in two basic configurations. One form, frequently termed an apron taper, tends to be relatively bulky and is considered a stationary device. The other, being sufficiently compact for portable manipulation, is usually referred to as a hand held masking machine.
Commonly, both varieties include a frame having means for rotatably supporting a roll of coiled sheet material and for rotatably supporting a roll of pressure sensitive tape. The roll of tape is positioned for continuous application along an edge of the sheet material as the tape and sheet material are uncoiled during dispensing. Usually, the devices also include a blade for severing the dispensed masking material.
The frame of the apron taper is provided with feet. During use, a taped edged sheet or apron of appropriate length is drawn from the stationary apparatus and then applied to the surface to be masked. A handle is integral with the portable device. The tape is applied as the machine is drawn along the surface during the masking procedure.
Conventionally, the width of the surface which can be masked is dictated by the width of the roll of sheet material. While sheet material of various widths are usually interchangeably dispensable from a single masking apparatus, the ultimate width is finite as determined by the capacity of the device. For example, the stationary dispensing apparatus usually includes a pair of spaced apart frame members between which the roll of sheet material must fit. A portable device is usually limited by the physical capability of the user. For purposes of reference, forty-eight inches is considered the practical limit for apron tapers while portable machines are limited to twenty-four inches. Even so, operation becomes increasingly cumbersome as sheet width increases.
In an attempt to provide a remedy and mask surfaces of greater width than the width of the sheet material, the prior art has provided rolls of folded sheet material. After the tape has been secured, the material is unfolded to drape over an extended surface. However, such sheet material which has been folded prior to being coiled is not usable in connection with conventional tape and paper dispensing apparatus of the type under immediate consideration.
The application of the tape to the sheet material requires great precision. Otherwise, the tape will adhere to more than one pleat of the folded sheet material rendering unfolding impossible. Therefore, the application of the tape to the sheet material has been limited to the manufacturing process where exacting tolerances can be exercised. Accordingly, the masking material has been available only as pre-taped rolls.
In addition to not being suitable for use in connection with tape and sheet material dispensing apparatus, other deficiencies are readily apparent. Exemplary is the fact that the relatively thick masking tape is responsible for an enlargement at one end of the roll which presents difficulty in packaging and limits the length of material which can be practically coiled. Since tape tends to deteriorate with time, shelf or storage life is limited. Further, utilizing a roll not supported by a dispensing apparatus is cumbersome and unwieldy to manipulate.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in sheet material especially adapted for use in connection with masking apparatus of the type for dispensing tape and sheet material.
Another object of the invention is the provision of masking sheet material which will extend the normal capacity of the masking apparatus.
And another object of this invention is to provide a roll of coiled sheet material for masking a surface of greater width than the width of the roll.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a roll of folded, coiled sheet material especially devised to have masking tape applied thereto at the time of dispensing.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide convenient, easily usable means for masking surfaces of extended area.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of folded masking sheet material which is readily unfolded and draped after being adhesively affixed to the surface to be masked.
And a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a roll of coiled sheet material which is uniquely folded to insure that the tape adheres only to a selected portion of the material.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of a roll of coiled sheet material in which the number of folds are variously selectable.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide folded coiled masking sheet which is readily fabricated of various materials.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a roll of masking material according to the above which is unencumbered to facilitate packaging, storing and handling.